


Smile Again

by plainjayme



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, cozy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:29:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plainjayme/pseuds/plainjayme
Summary: Helen's out of school for the semester and she and Gail spend a nice December evening getting cozy with each other. NSFW





	Smile Again

**Author's Note:**

> Once again based off of the amazing Yamino's Elastigale AU:
> 
> https://elastigale.tumblr.com/
> 
> Also I wrote this listening to this song on my phonograph. It's a cozy song so give it a listen:
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=il7DWoLySW8
> 
> follow me on tumblr if you wanna: https://plainjayme.tumblr.com/

 

December had finally come. The breeze was starting to pick up on the cloudy, 56 degree day. Gail Fowler sat in her apartment, practically drowning in an oversized, dark purple sweater. She wore black leggings and was barefoot, her feet a little chilly from the lower temperature. She had her legs curled up to the rest of her body and was comfortably resting on her couch, her head resting in her hand as she smelled the breeze entering the apartment from her open window. The potted plants she kept on her window sill were not getting any sunlight today, and the pumpkin scented candle she had lit was dangerously close to being blown out yet remained burning.

 

The soothing static of Gail's phonograph swept through the apartment with the breeze, carrying "I'll Never Smile Again" through each room of the open layout. Many thoughts were jumbling up the girl's head and filling her with a slight anxiety: Christmas presents, family gettogethers, talking to her landlord about fixing the faulty heating system in the building, Helen.

 

_Helen._

 

Quite possibly the love of Gail's life, Helen was due to return from her first semester away at university any day now. Gail was beyond excited to have the super back in her arms again.

 

" _I'll never smile again_

_Until I smile at you,"_

 

Tommy Dorsey sang through the crackling phonograph. Gail smiled into her hand as she took in the lyrics, immediately relating them to said super. She blushed and sat back further into her decorative pillows on the couch. She closed her eyes as the chorus' harmony soothed her thoughts.

 

A knock on the door interrupted her musically-induced bliss. Gail stood up quickly, the needle of her phonograph knocking off of the record with a scratch as she walked to the door. Her heart pounding, the super opened the door with a nervous expression.

 

Helen stood on the other side of the door, a sweet smile on her face. She wore shin high brown boots, a dark, dull blue jacket with a brown top underneath, black leggings, and a black scarf tied loosely around her neck.

 

"Well don't you just look absolutely thrilled to see me, darlin'," she spoke. "Smells so good in here and almost seems like you bought that candle just for me. You know how much I love fall scents."

 

Helen's voice was as smooth to Gail's ears as her records. Her blush deepened and she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

 

"I'm sorry, Helen. I just was worried it wasn't you and I'd gotten my hopes up for nothing," the nervous girl responded with a small smile.

 

"Oh, so you were hoping to see me, then?" Helen teased with a playful smirk.

 

Gail stared at the smaller girl with wide eyes for a brief moment before stepping forward through the door frame and wrapping her arms around her.

 

"I've been hoping to see you for awhile now."

 

It was Helen's turn to blush in the embrace toward the sweet display of affection. She smiled and buried her face in Gail's neck. She pulled away, stood on her tip toes without using her powers, and placed a kiss on Gail's cheek. She laced her thin fingers behind Gail's neck, sending shivers up the taller girl's back. Gail's hand moved to cover the spot where she was kissed.

 

"Now, are you going to invite me in so I can kiss you some more, or are we going to stand here all day?" Helen whispered.

 

Still holding her cheek, Gail stepped back into her apartment and gestured for Helen to enter. "What, are you a vampire now?"

 

Helen entered the apartment, shrugging her jacket off and looking back over her shoulder. "Asking so I'll bite you later?"

 

Helen turned back around to place her jacket on the hook on the wall. When she turned to look back at her girlfriend, she felt the warm body pressed up against her back and strong hands on her defined hips. Gail dragged the scarf from around Helen's neck and placed gentle kisses where the garment used to be.

 

Helen closed her eyes and reached around to tangle her fingers in Gail's hair. She let out a pleasured sigh that quickly became a yelp of both surprise and excitement as Gail's soft kisses turned into harder nibbles.

 

"You know I'll be the one biting you," Gail responded with her voice slightly muffled against Helen's skin and deeper than usual.

 

Helen shivered at the response and turned around in the arms holding her hostage. "And you know that I love it when you're confident like this," she whispered breathlessly. The smaller super began to fight for the upper hand and placed fluttering kisses against Gail's own neck.

 

Helen was suddenly aware she was about a foot off the ground. Gail was floating them over into her bedroom. Gail's bedroom was as tidy as usual with her bed made neatly and adorned with coordinating decorative pillows. Helen was dropped onto the soft mattress and immediately captured in a searing kiss from the taller girl on top of her.

 

"Nice try," Gail said distractedly as she began peppering kisses on Helen's neck again.

 

Helen moaned into the kisses. After a few minutes of that, Helen realized Gail wasn't advancing. She was slightly tense.

 

"Can you take off my shirt for me, darlin'? I'm having a little trouble," she prompted.

 

Gail seemed to relax and gain her confidence back after being reassured what to do next. She slid the brown top over Helen's head, tousling her orange hair slightly more than the drop onto the bed had. Goosebumps covered the paler girl's body as her skin hit the cold air in the apartment.

 

"Think you could warm me up?" Helen asked with a sultry smile. Gail wordlessly nodded with an embarrassed and aroused blush tainting her cheeks as she unhooked Helen's bra like she had many times before. Her pupils seemed to dilate in the candle light.

 

"God, Helen," Gail exhaled. "You're beautiful."

 

Helen stretched her arm over to the phonograph to begin the record again. She pulled her limb back and proceeded to pull Gail's own sweater over her head. She already wasn't wearing a bra, and her nipples perked up at the sudden exposure to the breeze.

 

"And you're gorgeous, darlin'," Helen purred.

 

Gail blushed once more and resumed her attention to Helen's neck. The super underneath her sighed with pleasure and wordlessly began to gently push the girl on top down lower. Gail seemed to get the hint and began trailing her kisses lower and lower. Every few kisses, Gail would sneak in a nibble to make sure Helen was reacting properly.

 

The taller girl looped her fingers underneath the waistband of Helen's leggings and underwear and pulled down slowly, making sure to kiss every newly exposed area of hip and thigh. Helen squirmed under her touch as lips kissed dangerously close to her inner thigh.

 

"Christ's sake, Gail! Quit teasing me!" Helen huffed in frustration. Gail's kisses stopped at her inner thigh once more, a chuckle causing vibrations that make Helen suck in a breath.

 

Helen was about to shout once more when Gail's mouth reached exactly where she wanted it.

 

"Oh, yes!" Helen threw her head back and reached down to tangle her fingers in Gail's hair. "Right there, that's it, honey."

 

Gail swirled her tongue around the smaller woman's clit, adding just the right amount of pressure with the muscle and from sucking ever so slightly. She wrapped her arms around Helen's thighs and ran her hands down the curves.

 

Helen's eyes were closed as her fingers tightened in Gail's hair. Her chest heaved and her hips bounced just a little bit in conjunction with each stroke of Gail's tongue to her sex.

 

"I need more, Gail."

 

Gail hummed in acknowledgement with Helen's clit still in her mouth. Helen jerked at the vibration and began to buck her hips up seeking the rest of the attention she desired.

 

The taller super pulled her arm back as she stopped her work on the other woman briefly. Helen cried out in desperation  at the abrupt stop. She pulled her head up and opened her eyes to see what the hold up was. Her brown eyes met Gail's blue ones as Gail stuck her index finger and middle finger into her mouth, coating them in wetness and pulling them back out with a slight pop. She wasted no time in latching back onto Helen's sex and teasing her entrance with those wet fingers.

 

"Gail, please," Helen begged.

 

"Please be patient, Helen," Gail cooed as she pulled away for a moment. She locked eyes with Helen from between her legs as she slowly pushed forward. The eye contact broke immediately as Helen threw her head back.

 

"Fuck! Gail!" the smaller super panted.

 

"The mouth on this one," Gail teased. She returned to her place, wrapped her mouth around Helen's bundle of nerves, and began pumping the two fingers in and out at a steady pace. Fingers tugged almost too hard at her hair and the taller girl winced slightly.

 

"Harder," Helen panted.

 

Gail straightened her ring finger and thrusted it inside Helen alongside the other two digits. She increased her pace, using more force and speed in response to the noises of increasing volume coming out of her girlfriend.

 

"Gail," Helen pleaded. "I'm almost there, baby."

 

Her eyes closed tightly and she moved her hips to meet Gail's thrusts and tongue strokes. She felt the pressure building up in her lower half. Gail could feel her inner muscles beginning to clench onto the three digits inside of her.

 

Gail retracted her fingers all the way out of Helen before thrusting them back in and curling them to hit the front walls inside Helen.

 

The dams burst at the pressure on that special spot and Helen came undone. She sucked in a breath and exhaled in a long, drawn out, breathy moan. Her inner walls tightened and fluttered on the fingers inside her, and a rush of wetness spilled onto Gail's hand at her release. Her body was tensed with her fists clenched in Gail's hair, her back arched, and her toes curled. Gradually, she came down from her high and her body relaxed, collapsing onto Gail's bed in a sweaty, heaving heap.

 

Gail sat up and wiped her mouth with her wrist. Her smile was pleased, clearly proud of bringing her girlfriend to such an amazing release. She crawled on all fours up to Helen's side and relaxed down onto the bed, wrapping her arms around the smaller girl and nuzzling her nose into her neck. Helen laughed, her breathing still calming down, and lifted her arm back to wrap it around Gail's head.

 

"You sweet girl," Helen purred.

 

"I love you, Helen," Gail sighed happily.

 

Helen blushed with wide eyes. She sat up quickly and stretched her body into an upright position on top of Gail. She crashed her lips onto Gail's, holding her face in her hands. "You make me so deliriously happy."

 

"I'm happy you're here. I missed you so much," Gail said with a loving expression.

 

"I missed you too, darlin'. Do you mind if I stayed here over break?" Helen asked, climbing down off of Gail's body and curling up into her side. She looked at Gail hopefully as if she were afraid of being a burden and being rejected.

 

Gail grabbed the comforter from her bed and lifted it up to cover both of them. "That's a stupid question," Gail joked. "I don't ever want you to leave."

 

Helen hummed and wrapped her arms around Gail's neck. She kissed Gail's cheek and closed her eyes.

 

"You know I have to go back in a couple weeks," Helen said with a frown.

 

"I know. I'm just glad I've got this time with you," Gail responded. She tangled her legs with Helen's under the covers and pulled the smaller body to hers.

 

Helen hummed and closed her eyes. Gail began to run her fingers up and down Helen's bare back, lightly brushing her finger nails over the skin. The two of them drifted into an evening nap. Outside, thunder rolled in the distance and a heavy rain began falling. The wind picked up, swaying the curtains in the living room and blowing out the scented candle. 

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having a pretty rough few weeks so it's nice to finally get to sit down and write something I'd been meaning to. 
> 
> The girlfriend cheated on me, I moved 5+ hours with many animals from my flooded apartment, and then drove 10+ more hours to get my son back from my ex. We're settled now, so hopefully all of this bad luck is over. But thank you all for the concerns and feedback on my last story. 
> 
> The art is also by me, so please let me know what you think of both that and this! 
> 
> Love you all


End file.
